


The Original Key Owner

by TesTeal



Category: Grimm (TV), Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Renards flat, The Key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesTeal/pseuds/TesTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renard (unwillingly) meets the original Key owner!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Original Key Owner

Renard was just coming through the door of his apartment, when he notices that someone is in it. He continues walking as if he hadn’t noticed. He lays his things one the kitchen counter and then turns slowly around. In the shadows next to the painting of one of his ancestors stands a man. The man is about his height, lean build, a large nose and a broadsword in his right hand.

He said in french: “Prince Sean Renard?”.

Renard then shoot him but the stranger quickly rose from the dead and attacked Renard into submission.

When Renard kneeled before him, Renard tried to free himself and woged, that's when he saw the black eyes, A GRIMM.

“Now,will you listen to me, Zauberbiest Prinz?”the man growled.Renard had no other choice then to listen to him so he nodded.

“Good. You can call me Adam. I wish to get something of mine back. A key!”You could practically hear Renard thinking.

‘Adam’ continued: “I want the name of the owner!”the _or else_ was left unspoken. Renards did not want to betray Nick, they just found a balance between them but nonetheless he said “A detective Nicholas Burkhardt is the current owner but I don’t know where he put it!” And promised to warn Nick when ‘Adam’ was away.‘Adam’ nodded and then hit Renard unconscious.

When Renard awoke he called Nick, but no one would answer, so he called Hank and Juliette but neither knew where he was.


End file.
